Colonel Cochrane
"I'm going to cut you some slack, because you've had it so rough. But you're a troublemaker." --Cochrane, to Andy. Colonel Francis Cochrane is the commandant of Kent Military School. ''Child's Play 3 (1991) When Andy arrives at the school, Cochrane is already aware of his reputation built by his Chucky encounters, and openly expresses his dislike towards him. Although gruff and bluntly telling Andy to "''grow up and forget these childish fantasies of killer dolls", Cochrane does appear to have sympathy for his situation, seemingly aware of the institutionalization of Andy's mother and that Andy has been bounced around from foster home to foster home for several years, and hopes that Kent will provide Andy with a means to live a productive, steady adult life. When another student, Ronald Tyler, finds Chucky in a package meant for Andy, he starts playing with him. Cochrane confiscates the doll, stating that toys are unauthorized at Kent. Tyler protests but Cochrane promptly negates any objections, simply stating that Tyler knows better than to backtalk superior officers. Death "What the hell?" --Cochrane's last words. Later, when Shelton finds Chucky missing from the confiscated items room, he brings the male students outside to punish them at midnight. This comes to the attention of Cochrane, who comes out of his office and demands to know what is going on at this late hour. Shelton claims this is a punitive exercise to weed out a thief. Cochrane reluctantly permits this, but orders Shelton that all exercises are to conclude by 0100 hours, confession or no confession. As soon as he returns to his office however, he comes face to face with Chucky, jumping out from behind the desk, knife in hand. Cochrane realized that Andy's story was true and was shocked to see an actual living doll. Despite Chucky's apparently non-lethal intentions ("Oh, You gotta be fucking kidding me!"), he suffers a fatal heart attack from the shock. As the Colonel dies, he falls over backwards onto a display of the school grounds, shattering it. Trivia *Cochrane is Chucky's 14th victim since Child's Play, ''and the first victim Chucky did not physically kill, i.e. by using weapons. *Cochrane’s name is a reference to the villain Conal Cochran in ''Halloween III: Season Of The Witch. *According to Shelton, Cochrane completed two tours of Vietnam. *Cochrane wore a wedding ring, indicating that he is either married, divorced, or a widower. *Cochrane wears the crossed rifles branch insignia of the Infantry on his lapels. **On his left he wears the second-award Combat Infantryman Badge, Pathfinder Badge, Senior Parachutist Badge, Expert Marksmanship Qualification Badge with two unidentified clasps, and the ribbons of the Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star, Legion of Merit with bronze oak leaf cluster, Defence Superior Service Medal (which should precede the Legion of Merit), Bronze Star Medal, Purple Heart, Army Commendation Medal, Meritorious Service Medal (which should precede the ACM), National Defence Service Medal, Korean Service Medal with bronze service star, Vietnam Service Medal, Army Overseas Service Ribbon, Vietnam Military Merit Medal, and Vietnam Campaign Medal. **On his right he wears the Republic of Vietnam Parachute Jump Wings, Army Valorous Unit Award, Vietnam Presidential Unit Citation, and Vietnam Gallantry Cross Unit Citation. On his right sleeve, he wears United States Army Special Forces (Airborne) shoulder sleeve insignia former wartime service (SSI-FWS) and six Overseas Service Bars. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Victims